Textiles and fabrics have been used to form various components or portions of shoes and other footwear, including shoe uppers. However, some prior uses of textiles and/or fabrics to form a shoe upper require stitching of the textiles and/or fabrics to provide a shaped, three-dimensional component. Such three-dimensional components thus include seams. The presence of seams in a shoe upper can reduce the comfort and/or performance of the shoe. Further, the need to stitch portions of textiles and/or fabrics together to form shoe components can substantially reduce the efficiency and/or increase the cost of manufacturing the components.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved shoe components and improved methods of making shoe components.